habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Awarded: Taldin, +1 to Tier 3
Wiki Username: Taldin HabitRPG Name: Taldin UID: '''316dc314-29b3-4586-9ac3-386476e3a89e (edited for additions made up to 9/29) '''Points Score: Currently at 890 Wikia points, good for 8th place. Major Contributions *Significant facelift of the FAQ. Now with tabbed indexing because the list of questions was getting too big. *Created the Quick Reference Card for Scribes. *Updated the Feature Tracker page to show what the layout of the Trello board currently is. *Added pages for the new Help tab and the missing Social tab. *Added the Rooster Rampage boss page. *Created the Fall Festival page, complete with the class equipment templates (that was fun and educational). *Cleaned up the various equipment templates so that the Special Event gear has its own subtab. *Updated the What's New page with nearly two months (August 2nd to September 25) of back news posts. Less-than-Major but Noteworthy Contributions *The Dread Drag'on of Dilatory ‎ (Objective(s): Clarified the mechanics of damaging the boss from comments in the Tavern.) - Because everyone kept asking. *Mana Points ‎- Revised the section on Having More Than Maximum Mana. *Added difficulty ratings to various bosses. *Expanded the Class section on the Party page so that it's clearer as to why you'd bring certain classes. *Edited the Quests page to explain how you might look like you get quest scrolls as drops when you actually aren't. *Added a number of clarifications to the FAQ, along with the new questions: **How do I delete a Challenge task? **I died and lost a piece of gear. Can I get it back? **How do I Join a Guild? / Is There a Newbies Guild I can Join? **Why do I suddenly have a flower in my avatar's hair? **I just got a lot of XP and gold. What happened? (aka the Tavern World Boss Bug) **How do I get Quest scrolls? **I turned on the Daniel the Bard Audio Theme, but I can't hear any music. Is this a bug? **A site outage message that pointed at Twitter the day the site went poof, since removed **Why am I getting candy when I click things? Admin Reply Hi Taldin, thanks for your contributions. Keep in mind that this application is only for wiki contributions (anything outside the wiki doesn't count, such as the moderator names to the info box). Keep up with the clarifications, it's something we need. I'd like to see more of your work on the FAQ (I can never keep that thing updated) before I award the first level. Breadstrings (talk) 10:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) *salutes* Sure can. Is there a way to create a sandbox scratch page somehow so I can fiddle with organization without wrecking the whole thing? Taldin (talk) 08:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm sure there is, however out of ease I simply used my blog page to fiddle around with. I actually replicated a few test items there from the home page at one point. Haha. I think that's what LadyAlys is doing too. Plus you get more points by doing a blog anyway. ;) Pro tip. Breadstrings (talk) 00:30, August 2, 2014 (UTC) * Mhm. I saw Hann Solo's sandbox, and I may totally steal that idea, fiddle around with it, and do a major restructuring. As far as the blog goes, I'm already using it to post some stuff about Habits Forming tips and tricks. Taldin (talk) 06:57, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Notes I'm not sure if the promotion to Tier 1 in the Tavern (Socialite) included this stuff or they're separate, but hey, I figured since I actually (finally!) made what I considered a significant change to the FAQ, I ought to update this. Taldin (talk) 16:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Admin Comment: Reason for Tier 2 Hey Taldin. We bumped you up to Tier 2 today specifically for your Deleting Unwanted Tags blog post (it was a very useful and thoughtful way for you to help us out while we're having server problems!) and for your consistent efforts in documenting large-scale bugs in the FAQ (also always very welcome). Your other wiki contributions were not included in this Tier increase. LadyAlys (talk) 03:43, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm speechless, which is a rare thing for a practicing Toastmaster. Thank you! Wow. :) (Though it appears I've lost my Socialite tag as part of the process.) Taldin (talk) 16:26, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Admin Reply Tier 3 awarded for the wiki contributions listed on this page. Category:The Knights Chambers